Love or Lust?
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: Inuyasha and his band get a new member, Suki, which is the school whore... Inu and Kag like each other, but will this Suki break their friendship so she can get what she wants, or will Inuyasha be able to break Suki's 'lust spell?
1. Chapter 1

Holy potato! I haven't been on fanfic in sooo long! So I'm going to wing another story YAY! Probably with random ness, and hyper-ness, and occ, WHO KNOWS! Im just bored.

Chapter 1

"Come on Kags, Let it go..." Inuyasha tried stopping her.

Kagome glared and pasted him, "Uh-huh, first you'll say to let it go, then next you'll ditch me every second of the day just to hang with her."

"No I won't she's just in the band, we need a background singer, and you weren't there for the try-outs, if you were we'd pick you." His dark eyes searched into Kagome's chocolate brown ones.

"Whatever, I have to meet up with Kikyo, and Sango, later, have fun." Kagome started running down the school hall.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha!" A girl called.

"Hm, oh hi Suki." Inuyasha smiled.

"When are we practicing?"

"When Miroku, Koga, Shippo, and my half brother gets here."

"What about Kagome?" her voice lowered, but not enough for Inuyasha to notice.

"Oh, she's going out with her friends." Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh, too bad."

Then MIroku, Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru showed up.

"Oh Suki!" Miroku smiled.

"Do you want Sango to kill you?" Koga laughed.

Miroku frowned and shuddered. Another girl ran up.

"Oh Sesshomaru, wait up!"

"You're bringing Rin?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Um yeah we are together. Idiot." Sesshomaru smiled.

Inuyasha growled.

"Can we go?"Shippo complained.

"Yeah."

They walked out and got into a black Suburban. They drove down the road to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house.

They set up in the garage. Miroku sat at the drums, Shippo on guitar ,Koga on bass, and Inuyasha on guitar and vocal.

"Where do I go." Suki asked.

"By Shippo." Sesshomaru said.

"First few songs won't need you, after though we'll teach you." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, I want shut me up first." Sesshomaru walked to Rin. (Shut Me Up belongs to Mindless Self Indulgence)

Koga Stepped to the mic, Inuyasha walked to where Koga was. Inuyasha strummed his Guitar for a few note the Miroku came in.

"The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to fuck me up

In a minute, minute

In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to fuck me up

In a minute, minute

In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

The bass, the rock

The mic, the treble

I like my coffee black

Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to fuck me up

In a minute, minute

In a fucking minute

I can't wait for you to fuck me up

In a minute, minute

In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

I don't find it funny right now (right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)

I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Miroku and Shippo came in singing after Koga.

I don't find it funny right now (right now)

Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)

I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

Because the break, the break, the break

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up

And make me hip like bad ass

I can't wait for you to shut me up

Shut it up"

Inuyasha ended the song.

Suki clapped her hands, "I only thought Inuyasha sang!"

"No they switch since they all can sing." Rin smiled.

"Miroku, do you want to sing your song?"

"Yeah, Shippo drums?"

"On it." Shippo ran to the back. (ok Shippo is gonna be taller than he normally is.)

(Broken Wings by Bleed the Dream, I think it's either bass or electric that starts)

"In a dream I spent the day with you In a carriage built by blood. The clouds were singing songs of fear and loss; And they cut me down to size. And they cut me down to size.  Broken wings Have a home tonight. No one is listening, no one is listening. When darkness fell on the streets last night, We never expected, we never expected this.  In a perfect world, I'd never know your name, And do we even know it when we die? Or will death just pass us by? Will death just pass us by? Please just pass us by.  Broken wings Have a home tonight. No one is listening, no one is listening. When darkness fell on the streets last night, We never expected, we never expected this.  When all this pain is justified, While all the time is passing by. Now is when we clench our fists Knowing we can fight through this. The hours and the days are gone. The weeks and months are moving on. Can't they see that nothing's gonna stop us now?  Broken wings Have a home tonight. No one is listening, no one is listening. When darkness fell on the streets last night, we never expected, we never expected this.  When all this pain is justified, (Knowing we can fight through this.) While all the time is passing by. (The weeks and months are moving on.) Now is when we clench our fists (The hours and the days are gone.) Knowing we can fight through this. (We stand together)  Broken wings Have a home tonight. No one is listening, no one is listening. When darkness fell on the streets last night, we never expected, we never expected this.  The hours and the days are gone. (While all the time is passing by.) The weeks and months are moving on. (The weeks and months are moving on.) Can't they see that nothing's gonna stop us now? We never expected this We never expected this"

Miroku's voice faded away along with the guitars.

"Well Suki did you look at the piece Inuyasha gave you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh Yeah!" Suki stepped to the mic, "What song?"

"Um, first go to the front, 'Bring Me To Life.'"

"Ok!"

(Of course you should know that song is by Evanescence.)

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)"

Suki held the note out while the guitars and drum faded, her voice faded along with it. Three hours going over the songs again and again they finally took the rest of the night off.

A car honked out side.

"Oh, haha that's my mom, thanks for letting me join, later." Suki waved and left.

After a few minutes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"Yes we can change back." Inuyasha's black hair turned white, dog ears on top, and his eyes turned an amber color.

Sesshomaru was almost exactly the same except no dog ears. (his crescent moon and stripey things stay, they seem like tattoos.) Koga laughed.

"I guess i can to! My ears are killing me." His ears turned pointy and you couldn't see but a wolf tail was there to.

Miroku laughed. Shippo sighed.

"Man, i like being tall." Shippo shrunk, ears pointy and a little bushy tail popped out.

A knock on the door was heard than opened.

"Is she gone?" Sango asked walking in.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Ayame came in.

Koga's eyes brightened.

"Ayame, I thought you were out of town?!"

Ayame chuckled, "Yea I just got back."

"I don't see why you guys don't like Suki she's nice." Inuyasha said.

"She's just being nice to get in your guy's pants, she's evil." Kikyo said rolling her eyes.

"How do you know!?" Inuyasha defended her.

"Ooooo seems Inu is starting a crush!" Shippo said.

"N-no Im not!" He glanced at Kagome who wasn't even looking at him.

"That must be the girl you were talking about." Kagome said, "I gotta jet, my mom wants me home before dinner."

She walked out the door.

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha, "You're an idiot!"

"Why am I an idiot?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Gr, ONE: we know Suki is a whore because she brags about fucking guys, so if you happen to get in her pants, i'd laugh if you get an STD, TWO: You're an idiot!" Sango yelled.

"That doesn't help still, I don't know why I'm an idiot!" Inuyasha hollered.

The guys shook their heads.

Miroku patted his back, "Man, just tell Kagome you like here."

"I-i can't, what if she doesn't like me back." Inuyasha mumbled.

Everyone sighed.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Inu." Miroku said.

After Miroku, Koga, Sango,Kikyo,and Ayame got out and was a little ways down the street Miroku turned around.

"Ok, we need to get Kagome and Inuyasha on a date."

"But they'll both deny it." Sango said.

"That's why we plan secretly." Miroku smiled.

Somehow, his hand found Sango's rear. She yelled the not-so-famous 'pervert'. After the little episode they all planned how to get them to agree, and since the next day was the start of the weekend Sango called Rin and told her the plan which, Rin told Sesshomaru, and he agreed.

Sango hung up and they all smiled. Let's just hope it will bring them together...

-The next morning-

Kagome's phone went off, playing a fast up beat song. She groaned and answered it.

"Moshi moshi." Kagome tiredly said.

"KAGOME I NEED YOUR HELP!" Sango cried.

"What, what's wrong?" Kagome was awake now.

"Mir-oku i think is mad at me, and we had plans for lunch and I need you go in my place asking if I did anything, I'm to scared."

"You? Scared?" Kagome tried not to laugh.

"Yes, please Kags?"

"Yeah, yeah lemme get dressed."

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes."

-Inu's mansion thing-

Inuyasha's phone rang, making the half demon fall out of bed. He pick up the phone.

"MIROKU THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT."

"IT is!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha growled.

"Um, I'm s-scared that Sango is mad at me and we have a date today..."

"And you want me to go in your place and ask what kind of stupid thing you did?"

"Yes, I'll give you a week supply of ramen."

"Make it two and you have a deal." Inuyasha smiled.

"DEAL, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Miroku hung up. Inuyasha sighed and got up. He threw on a skull shirt and black jeans. Quickly he turned into a human. He looked in the mirror. Most of his bangs were pushed up from sleeping.

He walked in to the bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth.

-Kagome-

She stared at Sango.

"Hey, Kags, let's take your car, ok?"

They hopped into Kagome's car.

-Inuyasha-

"I'm not driving..." Inuyasha ran to Miroku's car.

"Fine."

-Shikon diner-

Kagome and Sango entered. Miroku and Inuyasha were in a booth already. Miroku walked up to Sango.

"Well, have fun." Miroku laughed and they ran out of the diner. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Only they would do this...I knew when I seen Rin she was hiding something." Inuyasha growled.

"I guess we might as well eat, I'm guessing you came in Miroku's car."

"Yea...I want some ramen..."

Kagome laughed, "I swear you're the ramen king."

"Don't swear it's not nice." Inuyasha said.

"You swear all the time!"

"I can, i'm older." He stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, cause older people stick out their tongue!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha smiled, "Why do you think they set us up?"

"Who knows." Kagome lied.

"Yeah, those two can be weird." Inuyasha said.

A waiter walked up, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yea, I'll have a coca cola and ramen."

He wrote down Inuyasha's order, "You?"

"Hm, oh I'll take a mountain dew, and a hamburger."

He wrote that down and left.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"What?"

"I always thought you ate salads."

"Inuyasha, you know I don't worry about what I eat unlike other girls."

"True, true." Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha..." A girls voice called.

Well I have to go, I have school...EW!!! I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

BLAH! OK a new chapter. ok, already the twist mostly, but should be good idk, im tired!

So before i stopped someone walked into the diner, which we should all know who it is.

"S-suki!" Inuyasha was confused.

Kagome sighed, "I'll leave, see ya tonight..."

"Wait, Kaogme...No stop!" Inuyasha called after her.

She walked out of the diner.

"Hm, I don't think she likes me, is...is she jealous I made the band?" Suki asked.

"No, but, I gotta go, ok, later." Inuyasha waved and ran out.

Suki cursed, "I was so close! I will get you Inuyasha...Hojo won't be happy about this..."

She took out her cell phone.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha ran down the side walk.

"Kagome...KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was already half a block down. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo popped out from behind the booth. Suki was long gone.

"That bitch... She's going to ruin them." Kikyo growled.

She ran out of the diner. Whipping out her cell she dialed Sango's number.

"Sango." She ran down the sidewalk.

"What, what is it?" Sango asked.

"Suki is after Inuyasha, and Hojo is trying to get Kags, we need to warn them!" Kikyo was at the park.

"Holy, you run fast, how'd you know we were at the park?" Sango wondered.

"Because Kags and Inuyasha is here, and so is Suki!"

"Shit, we're coming." Sango hung up.

Kikyo took a deep breath, "Hey Kags, Inu!"

Suki turned around and snarled.

"Kikyo?" Kagome question, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Later, we need you two at...the house, Rin just called Sesshomaru is having a problem." Kikyo said, Sango and Miroku walked up behind her.

Inuyasha eyed them, Kagome looked at them like they were up to something.

-The house-

"Ok, What is it?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo told them the story.

"YOU WERE HIDING BEHIND THE BOOTH!"Kagome yelled.

"That's not the point the point is Suki is evil!" Kikyo said.

"I highly doubt so ,I mean she's sweet, and nice...and she kinda asked me on a date, tonight..."

Kagome stood wide-eyed, tears formed in her eyes. She turned around quickly sniffed and started to walk.

"K-kagome what's wrong."

Suddenly Kagome was angry.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU'RE BLUNT!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha looked horrified, not the Freddy-is-coming horrified, but a broken kind of horrified, like the little cupid flew down and took a poison arrow and stabbed him horrified.

"What do mean 'blunt?'" Inuyasha asked quietly.

By now Kagome was so fumed, because, well try being in her shoes when the guy you liked, was starting to like a whore!

"I'M SAYING THAT YOU NEVER NOTICE THAT I LIKED YOU!" the words spilled out.

After a few seconds she than realized what she had said, and she flushed, not a light color but a full out clown nose color, and that color is bad!

Inuyasha stood their drinking it in, he opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

"R-really!" He tried to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"Y-yes..." Kagome quietly said.

Inuyasha seemed to smile, but then he frowned.

What was this guy possibly thinking? Inuyasha looked like a bee trying to get nectar out of a donkey's ass, and the bee looked quite confused, Inuyasha was the donkey and the confused bee just hit him.

"Inuyasha would you say something before Kags starts to walk away." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked up, Kagome was kicking at the ground.

"Kags I-I like you too, and I don't want to hurt you and I know there is no possible way to not hurt you by saying this but first I have to get rid of Suki, because if she comes after me if we go out then I don't know what will happen." He lied, no not at the first part, he truly loved Kagome but with Suki in the picture he is powerless to, what's her power? Oh yes, to her sluty-ness and he felt if he tried anything to get rid of her now, that would cause a problem.

"y-yeah." Kagome softly spoke as if she spoke any high an earthquake would happen.

Inuyasha is stupid, comes to mind now...Why? Well he doesn't know the powers of "Suki", HE doesn't know let's call "Suki" an "It", It has a plan... And that bastard-Hojo is involved.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha like he was a bad drug, lets hope this drug won't get...Killed.

Inuyasha turned around and started to walk away, "I'll be back later."

Suki

It was sitting on Hojo's bed.

"You still think this'll work?" It asked him.

"Yes, after Kagome see's that he crushed her, she'll come to me!" He proudly stated.

Suki grumble.

the "date"

Inuyasha sat in the dinner, Suki across from him.

"So um, uh."

"I've slept with about ten guys." Suki answered.

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Wanna be my 11th?" Suki smiled.

"Um, no I have to be somewhere right now..." Inuyasha walked out like a zombie looking for brains, since he didn't have any himself.

'Shit I should of know,Kikyo was right, and Kagome, shit.' Inuyasha started to run for Kagome's house.

Ok I must stop here, I have school, todays the last day before spring break WOOT! and I have to get ready for school. If you want any other twist, send them to me, and i possibly will put them in, it can be dark, random, whatever, just not sexual, plz, I don't like getting nightmares, Well comment, I hoped you enjoy it, blah blah blah, 

JA NE 

Kyoko Hitomi


	3. Chapter 3

YAY new chappie!! i got a monster!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! so i dont know how this chapter is going to come out! BUT OH WELL!!

Chapter 3

"What do you mean he walked away!" Hojo yelled.

"Maybe fate doesn't want it to happen. I mean Inu and Kagome look kawaii together." Suki winced.

Hojo growled, "FINE I'll take this into my own hands, quit the band ASAP!"

Suki bowed her head, "As you wish. . ."

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha slipped behind a building.

'I don't think stalking Kags is gonna make her forgive me...' Inu sighed.

He took out his cell.

"Kikyo? Um i need your help..." Inuyasha said.

'YOU NEED MY HELP?' Kikyo screamed in the phone.

"Yea be quiet, ok?"

-Kags-

'Is he still stalking me, hmph.' Kagome listened.

She walked toward where Inu was hiding.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

'YES I AM NOW GO MAN GO!' Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha hung up and went around the corner.

Well he kinda also knocked Kagome down.

"KAGS!" He helped her up.

"Um, hi. . ." Kagome said.

Then the awkward moment was ruined as Suki came up. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inu, I-Im quitting the band, and be care of Hojo, please. . ." She whispered the last part.

The two stood dumbfounded, until Inuyasha's phone went off.

"DUDE, I'M THROWING A PARTY TONIGHT, SPUR OF THE MOMENT, IT'S GONNA BE HUGE, MAN YOU AND KAGS GET OVER HERE FAST!" Miroku yelled in the phone.

"Ok, ok. dumb ass." Inu hung up.

"To Miroku's then?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." He sighed.

"So when you were on your cell with Kikyo what did you guys talk about?"

"Eh, um, uh." Inuyasha's face turned red, "Um, uh..."

Kagome faced him, "Inuyasha your face is reder than red balloon."

His face then turned a crimson red, "Shut up, no its not."

-PARTY- (WARNING, this part might be a little...hyper-graphic!!(or romantic))

"Who's all here?" Inuyasha yelled over the stero.

"UM, LET'S SEE, KOGA, AYAME, SESSHOMARU, RIN, ME, YOU, SANGO, KAGS,KIKYO, KAGURA, KANNA, BANKOTSU, JAKOTSU, KIKYO'S LITTLE SISTER KAEDE, YUKA, ERI, AYUMI, AND HOJO!"

"WHAT HOJO!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku was taken back, "um, y-yea, why?"

Inuyasha looked around, "Fuck where's Kagome."

The music stopped.

Miroku jumped up on the table, "SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

Everybody walked to the table. Inuyasha searched for KAgome.

"Shit MIroku, I'm going to find Kagome."

"Good, luck, Yash!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha took off toward up stairs.

"Hey Kagome, are you thirsty?" Hojo's voice came.

"Um, no not really." Kagome said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Hojo asked.

"Y-yea, um, I need to get back to Inuyasha."

"NO!" He yelled.

"What?!" Kagome was scared now.

"Leave that bastard for me, I'm better than him!" Hojo growled.

Inuyasha almost jerked around the corner from his hiding spot.

"You! why you, I could never like you, you and I are different by far, I hate rich snobs, and INuyasha is WAY nicer than you!" Kgome screamed.

Hojo clenched his jaw, "LISTEN YOU'LL BECOME MINE NO MATTER WHAT!"

Inuyasha started to growl, he turned around the corner but Hojo was already gone.

Kagome was hiding her eyes.

"Kags. . . " He pulled her into a hug.

His shirt was starting to get soaked.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I've never been scared by a snob like that. . ." Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, "Im here for you."

I AM SO SORRY. My computer is so mean, rawr, ill get a new chapter up i hope soon, but i hoped you enjoyed it. I might make a narutp fanfic so yea if you like naruto to watch for it...


End file.
